


Молода и прекрасна / Young and Beautiful

by lovethybooty, Retyc



Category: The Age of Adaline (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Immortality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retyc/pseuds/Retyc
Summary: В 1964 году Адалин Боуман встречает Уильяма Джонса и понимает, что теперь Вечность для нее недостижима.





	Молода и прекрасна / Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Young and Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749006) by [lovethybooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty). 



> Thank you lovethybooty for this amazing fic!

— Делла, — прозвучал в темноте тихий голос — растянутый шепот, посылающий дрожь по позвоночнику.

Адалин медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на лежащего сзади Уильяма. Она прищурилась, пытаясь лучше разглядеть фигуру, валявшуюся в беспорядке на скомканных простынях.

Мужчина позвал ее обратно в постель, уговаривая от сидения на окне: "Если ты продолжишь сидеть там, то замерзнешь", — он все еще глупо улыбался.

— О, — хриплый возглас оставил туманный след на оконном стекле, покрытом каплями дождя и росой из-за раннего утра. — Пока ты рядом, мне никогда не будет холодно.

— Возвращайся в кровать, Адалин, — мягко прошептал Уильям, протягивая ей руку. Она не может сопротивляться этому удивительному проявлению привязанности. Адалин снова оборачивается, на этот раз поднимаясь с подоконника, на который ловко вскарабкалась до этого. Пока она ползет к мужчине, ее колени проваливаются в матрас, утопая в нем, как в зыбучем песке.

Руки Уильяма быстро втягивают девушку в объятия, его лицо у основания ее шеи радостно улыбается. Он мягко целует ямки на плечах, прежде чем поднести руку к лицу Адалин, чтобы убрать светлую челку с глаз. Перевернувшись на спину, Уильям крепко обнимает ее за талию — молчаливое обещание никогда не отпускать.

С довольным вздохом Адалин кладет голову ему на грудь. Она вслушивается в мирную тишину — капли дождя и тихое сопение мужчины. 

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, Адалин поднимает голову и слегка вытягивает шею ради быстрого взгляда на его спокойное лицо.

Она грустно улыбается.

Ее голова лениво падает, снова ища приют среди гладкой кожи. Светлые кудри рассыпаются вокруг, отдельные пряди текут, как золотые лучи солнечного света. Она давно не чувствовала себя такой нормальной, давно не позволяла сердцебиению убаюкать ее.

Во сне Адалин мечтает о прекрасной вечности. Это та вечность, которую она жаждет, вечность, которая когда-нибудь закончится. Это вечность, к которой стремятся они оба — она и Уильям —, хотя ни один из них еще не решался исповедать свои мечты. Но это также вечность, которую Адалин никогда не сможет достичь, потому что она знает, что когда Уильям состарится, она по-прежнему будет такой же. Никогда не меняясь, навеки молода и прекрасна.


End file.
